cambio de planes
by Kuchiki aNgEl
Summary: ¿que le pasara a ichigo por la cabeza? sentimientos revueltos y una idea descabellada que cambiara su vía. ICHIRUKI (basada maso menos en un hecho real) primer capitulo: ONE-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno disfrútenla y dejen reviews.**

**Es un one-shot.**

_**Cambio de planes.**_

Un peli naranja se dejó caer en la silla pensativa, había pensado en esa idea descabellada desde la noche anterior, el sustituto suspiro:

_-…y por eso creo que debería hacerlo, fíjate que con lo débil que eres…-_dijo shirosaki.

-tienes razón, si la lastimara…jamás me lo perdonaría, pero… ¡no puedo ser tan egoísta!

Se levantó, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas, estaba apunto de renunciar a lo mas amaba, y dolia, demasiado.

-si amas algo déjalo ir… claro

….

Ishida esperaba a Ichigo en la cafetería que este le había dicho, ya habían pasado 20 minutos y el joven de ojos avellana no llegaba.

-idiota e impuntual, ¿Qué le vio Rukia?

-ISHIDA!-el joven de lentes volteo y miro al Kurosaki entrar al lugar, parecía bastante nervioso.

-sabes, hay algo llamado puntualidad, creo que deberías aplicarlo.-dijo sarcástico el ojiazul dándole un sorbo a su refresco.

-ja ja, ahora no estoy para bromas.-dijo el peli naranja después de reír sarcásticamente y sentarse, ishida lo noto tenso.

-qué pasa?

-es sobre la enana…-dijo Ichigo soltándolo al fin.

-si es sobre sus peleas deberías saber que siempre salen contentos…

-no, no es sobre eso, las cosas van mejor que nunca.-dijo serio Ichigo.

-entonces?

El chico de llamativa cabellera suspiro y miro al peli azul seriamente.

-voy a terminar con ella.

Ishida escupió repentinamente su soda y miro a Ichigo como un lunático.

-HACE 2 MESES TE MORÍAS SIN ELLA!

-todavía me muero sin ella, es lo que más me importa en este mundo.

Ishida tenía un tic en el ojo, y ese baboso que le pasaba?

-entonces por qué demonios quieres romperle el corazón?

-jamás eh querido herirla, y ya lo decidí, solo te lo comentaba, tal vez sea mejor alejarla y así la protegeré.-dijo Ichigo bajando la cabeza.

Ishida lo miro sin comprender, Ichigo era y es un idiota.

…**5 horas después -sociedad de almas…**

Rukia tenía los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, sentía las mejillas rojizas y lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ella no era así pero esto no era algo normal, esta no era una situación común.

-Ichigo…yo… Yo -no podía hablar, varias emociones se revolvían en su interior.

-tranquila, lo que me digas lo aceptare.-dijo el tranquilo y con una leve sonrisa, besando esas mejillas empapadas.

…**Escuadrón 6- sociedad de almas…al dia siguiente.**

El capitán del sexto escuadrón miraba a Ichigo asesinamente, el peli naranja solo trago saliva.

-espárcete, senbonsakura…

…**3 días siguiente, Karakura…**

El peli naranja caminaba rumbo a la escuela, Ishida notaba que Ichigo miraba el cielo y tenía una sonrisa de idiota.

-eres la persona más rara que conozco, ¿terminaste con Rukia?-pregunto el Quincy acomodando sus gafas.

El peli naranja negó con la cabeza.

-Inoue me dijo que la vio rara después de que hablaron.

-olvide que iba a terminar con ella…-dijo sonriente Ichigo.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

El sustituto se detuvo y miro al Quincy sonriendo.

- le pedí que se casara conmigo.

A ishida se le salieron los ojos de las orbitas.

-¡¿QUE TU QUE?!

**Levanta la manita si te gusto, levanta la manita si quieres saber que paso con rukia, levanta la manita si quieren conti!, levanta la manita si…**_**(la autora toma su zampakuto y se pone escudos de protección con kido)…**_**COF COF, continuo despues de tomar medidas, levanta la manita si me quisiste matar por que creiste que ichigo iba a cortar a rukia.**

**BUENO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP SABRAN QUE PASO, Y HABRA UNA SORPRESOTA!**

**BYE-NEE!**


	2. rukia POV

**Aquí la conti que ya tenía hecha, jajaja, solo la edite un poco, disfrútenla!**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

_**Cambio de planes, Capitulo 2.**_

_**¿Cómo paso?**_

Rukia se lanzó a su cama y suspiro absorbiendo su aroma.

"_aun huele a el"_

Se sonrojo, pensar en lo que había pasado, la noche más hermosa de su vida, pero entre más recordaba, más le dolía, le dolía el hecho de que había traicionado la confianza de su ni-sama, pero no se arrepentía de nada, no se arrepentía de ser novia de Ichigo, no se arrepentía de amar, no se arrepentía de decidir pasar el resto de su vida con el, no se arrepentía de haberse entregado a el…

Cerró los ojos, todo lo de ese día paso por su mente.

_**Flash back**_

_Ichigo detuvo su ataque con zangetsu, estaban entrenando, si sus citas no son normales._

_-enana, hasta aquí…_

_-acaso Kurosaki-kun no resiste los ataque de una pequeña shinigami?-dije en forma melosa que el tanto odiaba, adoro cuando frunce el ceño. Pero se ve mejor sonriendo._

_-maldita…no hablo de eso, tu y yo tenemos que hablar recuerdas?_

_Asentí, estaba preocupada, él se veía triste, odio verlo así._

_Él se sentó bajo un árbol de sakura y palmeo la roca de alado para que me sentara a su lado, me sentó y lo miro curiosa._

_-enana, eh estado pensando este ha sido…-el bajo la cabeza sonrojado y levanto sus ojos avellana, se ve tan kawai :3 -…joder…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado!_

_-lose…-dije en un susurro tomando su mano, ¿porque no tengo una cámara? se ve tan kawaii sonrojado.-pero, eso no era lo querías decirme.-no lo pregunte, lo sabía Ichigo quería decirme algo muy importante._

_Parecía confundido, y alzo la cabeza, como si hubiera recibido una respuesta, me confundía su actitud, entonces sonrió, y se puso delante de mí, sobre una rodilla y tomo mi mano, no pude evitar sonrojarme, hace 2 años que somos novios y él no era muy romántico, si era detallista, pero no era cursi ni nada por el estilo, sentí muchas emociones aflorar, entonces hablo._

_-Rukia…eres una enana mandona, egocéntrica y violenta…-apenas dijo eso le solté un punta pie, tenía que ser Ichigo.-auch!...bueno eso solo lo comprueba, pero aun así…te amo, te amo demasiado para dejarte ir, ya no soporto no tenerte a mi lado, enanita… ¿te casarías conmigo?_

_Mi corazón latió demasiado rápido y sentí lágrimas en mis mejillas, una situación algo anormal, pero nosotros no éramos una pareja común._

_-lo que digas lo aceptare.-beso mis mejillas que estaban empapadas de lágrimas, ¿por qué ese idiota me ponía así?_

_-Ichigo eres un…-me contuve.- si…si quiero._

_-soy un "si quiero"?-dijo el alzando una ceja sonriendo._

_- Ichigo.-dije su nombre acercándome._

_-entonces si soy un "si quiero", haber dicho mi nombre es sinónimo de "si".-dijo disminuyendo la cercanía de nuestras bocas, rozando mis labios…me estaba torturando!, me tomo de la cintura y me beso, tiernamente y despacio._

_-no me canso de esto…-dijo el besando mi frente.-pero…debemos decírselo._

_Lo mire, sabía que hablaba de mi hermano, y que Ichigo quería hacerlo formal y me alegraba, pero…_

_-el no esta aquí ahora…-pues estaba en una misión importante._

_Ichigo suspiro, y me miro sonriendo._

_-¿Cuándo vuelve?_

_-mañana…-apenas lo dije me interrumpió besándome, y se separó de mi cargándome como costal papas, deberás odio eso._

_-oye! Que…?_

_-lo esperare en tu casa hasta que vuelva._

…_2 horas después…_

_Ichigo tenía una gotita de sudor._

_-A QUE TE REFIERES DE QUE NO SABES DONDE ESTAMOS?_

_-jiji…-la verdad la casa de ni-sama es muy grande me he perdido muchas veces.-si se dónde "no" estamos._

_-tonta!_

_-idiota!_

_-despistada!_

_-bruto!_

_Bueno después, de 3 tres horas._

_Me caí a la cama de espaldas, mientras el me miraba socarronamente._

_-te dije que la hallaríamos!-dijo Ichigo con auto suficiencia._

_-sí, lo que digas…-dije aburrida, ese baka, ya se cree mucho por que encontró mi cuarto, de hecho es la primera vez que el entra a mi cuarto._

_-mmm, pensé que estaría lleno de chappys.-dijo el en un audible susurro, la habitación estaba medio oscura solo la luna del ventanal iluminaba decentemente, sonrió y se colocó sobre mi besando mi frente, eso me provoco un sonrojo, BAKA!_

_-claro que no!, para eso tengo un cuarto para eso…_

_El me miro con una gotita de sudar, tks, ni que fuera tan raro, apuesto que muchas tienen un cuarto solo de chappy aparte de su habitación._

_-perfecto me enamore de una Conejopata!_

_Le lance una almohada. La cacho, mierda…_

_Me golpeo con la almohada, yo tome otra almohada y lo golpee tan fuerte que cayó al suelo, me lance sobre Ichigo y empecé a hacerle cosquillas._

_-jaja! Enana, espera…jaja!_

_Empezó a reír tan lindo, pero no tendré piedad con él, con tal de verlo sonreír._

_El tomo una almohada y me lanzo sobre la cama, rayos!_

_-es mi venganza!_

_Me hiso cosquillas, no pude evitar reír, creí que explotaría._

_-Ichigo! Jajaja, matte! Jajaja._

_-me detengo si dices que me amas!_

_-te amo! Jajaja_

_-cómo? No te oí…_

_-te amo demasiado Ichigo! jajaja basta!_

_Él se detuvo y me sonrió me beso rápidamente y susurro en mi oído._

_-yo también te amo…más de lo que debo…_

_Lo bese, y él me correspondió, una y otra y otra vez…una caricia, se hizo más apasionada…_

_No creí llegar tan lejos, pero no quería detenerme, "solo un poco más", pedía mi mente, al final no paramos jamás, yo jamás había sentido lo que había sentido, era algo nuevo, y me gustaba._

_Estaba cansada sentí mi respiración agitada, y mis ojos me pesaban, el me sonrió tiernamente, tengo que admitir que se ve muy guapo, mejillas sonrojadas, labios hinchados, cabello más desordenado de lo habitual…_

_-estas cansada?-dijo acercándose demasiado, es demasiado sexy, aquí sin nada en mi cama entre mi sabanas…_

_-un poco…-dije sonriendo acostándome en su pecho._

_-estas…estas bien?-dijo un poco preocupado acariciando mi espalda._

_Estar bien?, estaba de maravilla!, me había hecho el amor!, mi primera vez fue con ese idiota de cabello naranja!, estaba muy bien!, aunque era algo agotador, y si había dolido un poco, pero no cambiaría ese momento por nada, haber sido amada así por él. Y el bueno él era un maldito sobreprotector, después de todo ese cariño, preocuparse por mi…idiota._

_-tonto…-dije suspirando._

_A la mañana siguiente…_

_Ichigo fue al escuadrón de mi hermano y…estoy nerviosa…con lo bruto que es qué tal si rompe algo, como el escuadrón por ejemplo._

_Sentí el reatsu de ambos pelear, realmente eran…hombres…todos son idiotas, pero mi ni-sama es la excepción a la regla. Ichigo llego junto a mi hermano, ambos con el traje shinigami destrozado._

_-Rukia, debemos hablar…-dijo mi hermano._

_Asentí._

_- entiendes que Kurosaki es un humano…_

_-si…_

_-tu una shinigami, crees que él es digno de ti?_

_-si-dije sin dudar. La pregunta podría ser al revés-lo amo quiero estar a su lado._

_Mi hermano suspiro resignado._

_-está bien, pero si él te lastima…no habrá compasión._

_-eso no será necesario, Byakuya, la protegeré con todo.-dijo Ichigo._

_Mi hermano asintió._

_-solo una cosa Kurosaki…no la toques….o…-mi hermano señalo son su zanpakuto la parte baja de Ichigo._

_Ambos nos sonrojamos, la advertencia fue dada muy tarde…_

_-HAI!-dijo el rojo como tomate._

_Sonreí, Ichigo tenía que sufrir un poquitín. _

_-pero ni sama!, ahora que Ichigo probo el paraíso no puedo negárselo!- a ver cómo reaccionan…jiji._

_-ru…kia…-Ichigo trago saliva, y debería tomar foto de esa cara._

_Mi nisama se desmayó! Jajaja. Gomen, adorado hermano, pero sus caras no tienen precio._

_-espárcete sembonsakura!..._

_Bueno pelearon como 2 horas, jaja. _

_**Fin de flash back.**_

La morena sonrió, realmente fue algo muy divertido, una semana ha pasado…miro el sobre abierto sobre su cama…esa carta…

-si así reacciono por lo que dije…-tomo la carta entre sus manos y la apretó contra su pecho, y una sonrisa cálida adorno el rostro de la teniente del escuadrón 13 -Ichigo ¿Cómo reaccionaras al saber que esa noche dio frutos?

…

**Que tal les pareció, eso es solo el punto de vista de Rukia, pronto sabremos porque Ichigo tomo tales decisiones y lo más importante, ¿Cómo reaccionara el sustituto al saber que será papa? Cofcof bueno siempre fue un papacito…pero saben a qué tipo de papa me refiero, no?**

**Y sobre lo que paso…la verdad no soy de escribir lemons, no es mi estilo, y no soy dada a escribirlos.**

**Suerte y gracias por las reviews.**


	3. ¡¿que paso por tu cabezota de zanahoria?

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí el esperado cap.**

**Aprovecho para agradecer sus reviews, y promocionar un fan fic que anteriormente borre y eh de reeditar, le tuve mucha estima. PRÓXIMAMENTE: la sombra de Inoue. (Es una historia medio fumada)**

**Y sin más preámbulos:**

_**Cambio de planes **_

_**CAP 3: ¿Qué paso por tu cabeza de zanahoria?**_

Ichigo se sentó en su cama u escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

Amaba a Rukia, eso lo sabia de sobra, aun así no podía perdonarse el daño que le hiso, ¿acaso el era tan egoísta en realidad?

Cerró los ojos.

_**Flash back**_

_Sangre, eso era lo único que había, la sombra que caía al suelo en picada cubierta de sangre._

_-RUKIA!_

_Sostuvo el delicado cuerpo a tiempo y la miro pálida, y destrozada, bañada de carmín, lo peor era su pecho abierto mostrando su destrozado interior._

_-DIOS! MI VIDA, MÍRAME!_

_-KUROSAKI-KUN!_

_Inoue e ishida llegaron, ishida llego alado de Ichigo y tomo la muñeca de Rukia._

_-esta…-el Quincy se quedó helado.-está muerta…_

_Ichigo sintió que la vida se le iba, no pudo siquiera responder, gritar o llorar._

_Inoue apenas llego empezó la curación, esta vez miro a Ichigo con miedo._

_**Fin flash back**_

Aun así el no pudo hacerlo, la amaba demasiado, en el fondo lo mejor era quedarse a su lado, no podía huir siempre, además…esa noche, la mejor noche de su vida, ella le había demostrado cuan equivocado estaba, aun cuando él no lo merecía.

_**Flash back**_

_Un gemido, un precioso sonido que ella provoco son sus besos y caricias, la necesitaba, quería sentir cada centímetro de ella, hacerla SU mujer ahí mismo, pero…debía?_

_Se separó lentamente de ella y la miro a los ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus brillantes ojos reflejando su misterioso color a la luz de la luna y su cabello alborotado dejando mechones que caían sensualmente sobre su rostro…era la mejor tortura del mundo._

_-para enana…-dijo el serio._

_-no…no quiero…-dijo ella acercándose más._

_El peli naranja se separó más._

_-¿Por qué te acostarías con un monstruo?_

_Ella frunció el ceño y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, él se inclinó del dolor._

_-maldita…_

_Rukia lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos._

_-escúchame baka, acepte ser tu esposa…no dormiré con un monstruo, por que TU! No eres ningún monstruo!_

_-enserio?_

_-eres un bruto que da más de lo que debe, y un guerrero que no rinde, porque tiene la fortaleza y el poder, para acabar con lo que sea…un sobreprotector que no dudaría en dar la vida por sus amigos, estoy orgullosa de ese imbécil, y ese imbécil es con quien pasare mi vida…TE AMO._

_-Rukia, no importa lo que pase, te protegeré, no importa el costo._

_Ella lo beso, haciéndole más difícil la distancia, distancia que al final se acorto hasta dejar de existir, hacerse uno con ella y sentir lo que jamás sintió en la vida._

_Sus ojitos violetas lo miraban con esa inocencia y leve temor._

_-Ichigo…me duele…-dijo ella entre suspiros y leves quejas._

_-tranquila, ya pasara…_

_-ah!-gemido de placer que ambos exclamaron, después de ese momento, su vida cambio, la llevo al cielo, y de algo estaba seguro…no quería volver del paraíso._

_**Fin flash back.**_

Rukia caminaba a la casa del sustituto, sus ojos violetas estaban perdidos en un punto del espacio…no era estúpida, después de reflexionar sospechaba que Ichigo quería romper su relación con ella, pero la verdad prefirió hacerse de la vista gorda, pero realmente le llego por sorpresa la propuesta de matrimonio; sabía perfectamente la razón por la que Ichigo quería alejarse de ella.

_**Flash back**_

_Cada vez aparecían mas hollows, Ichigo pensó que sería simple, y se arrepentía, llegaban demasiado rápido más y más, Rukia había destrozado varios pero se había separado del peli naranja demasiado, Ichigo mato varias docenas, pero en eso solo sintió una ráfaga, uno de los hollows se había hecho más grande, tenía cuerpo de pulpo pero su máscara parecía un reptil._

_-mocoso insoportable!-grito el hollow, alejándose, Ichigo y Rukia lo siguieron._

_El hollow desprendía varios hollows pequeños de sus tentáculos la morena los destrozaba fácilmente, e Ichigo luchaba con el enorme ser, que era difícil llegar a el, por culpa de los hollows que salían de sus tentáculos._

_-GETSUGA TENSHO!-dijo el lanzando su ataque al lograr esquivar varios de los ataques del pulpo-lagarto-hollow._

_El hollow se burló haciéndose pequeñas réplicas de sí mismo que esquivaron el ataque, el peli naranja sintió una punzada en el pecho._

_-RUKIA!_

_La morena que devasto al sub-producto del gran pulpo, solo vio una enorme luz azulada llegar…_

_Todo paso demasiado rápido, la morena solo sintió un ardor en el brazo y miro frente a ella una máscara hollow…_

_Cuando Rukia abrió los ojos Ichigo estaba ocultando su vista bajo su cabello._

_-qué pasa con esa cara?-dijo ella sonriendo y acomodándose en la cama del sustituto._

_Ichigo levanto la vista, la morena se sobresaltó, el tenia ojeras y los ojos rojos de haber llorado._

_-enana…yo…-la voz de Ichigo estaba ronca._

_Ella le soltó una cachetada Ichigo la recibió, él pensaba que la merecía._

_-idiota! Por qué lloraste?-dijo ella roja de ira. Él había llorado, no estaba enojada con el sino con ella misma por haber sido débil, por hacerlo sufrir a él, lo que más quería sufría por su culpa._

_-CASI TE PIERDO!-dijo el mirándola destrozado._

_La morena lo miro al rostro tomándolo entre sus manos._

_-estoy viva…aquí a tu lado…¿no es suficiente?_

_-estuviste muerta por 20 minutos._

_La morena lo miro sin comprender Ichigo suspiro._

_-Inoue…ella te salvo…por un momento yo…-Ichigo apretó los puños.-te clave a Zangetsu en el pecho y recibiste un getsuga tensho en el corazón._

_Rukia llevo inconsciente mente las manos a su corazón._

_-pero…como…_

_-El maldito hollow te uso de carnada…-dijo Ichigo lleno de ira.-lo mande al infierno…bastar…_

_Ichigo no término de hablar la morena lo beso rápidamente._

_**Fin flash back.**_

Desde ese día Ichigo entrenaba más, pero lo había oído decir que no era suficiente, las cosas se habían calmado, o eso creía ella.

_**Flash back**_

_Rukia fue al terreno de entrenamiento de Urahara y miro al sustituto, entrenaba de manera casi desesperada, casi no descansaba._

_-alto, Kurosaki-san…si sigue así se debilitara pronto.-dijo Urahara.-incluso su fullbring…-fue interrumpido._

_-no…si no pude protegerla de un simple menos grande…no quiero pensar que pasara con una amenaza mayor…-dijo el joven recargándose en Zangetsu._

_La morena frunció el ceño, ella también quería volverse fuerte para protegerlo…estaba locamente enamorada de el, no podía permitir que la persona a la que amaba se echara la culpa de lo que paso._

_-realmente tienes suerte Rukia.-la morena volteo y vio a Yoruichi en forma de gato._

_La morena asintió._

_-pero a Ichigo le falto suerte al nacer, lo que tiene de reatsu lo necesita de cerebro…-dijo la felina colocándose alado de Rukia._

_La morena sonrió, sabía que la felina quería animarla, porque muchos la habían visto decaída por lo del incidente, pero ella también entrenaba duro._

_-iniciamos?-dijo la teniente en posición de combate._

_**Fin flash back**_

Rukia, se mordió el labio inferior ahora estaba afuera de la casa de Ichigo…

-a ver cómo reacciona…

_**MIENTRAS…**_

Ichigo miro a todos sus invitados en la sala su familia y amigos, el joven de 20 años suspiro, Karin le había comentado que Rukia iba llegar pronto, el ya no aguantaba a su padre y sus chistes de mal gusto.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Rukia, que se veía preciosa, la morena saludo a todos y le pidió al peli naranja hablar a solas, Ichigo se preocupó, estaba muy rara.

-que pasa enana?-dijo, con dulzura acercándola. Estaban en el cuarto del chico, él se sentó en la cama y sentó a Rukia en sus piernas.

-Ichigo…es algo realmente muy importante, no puedo decírselo antes a nadie solo a ti…-Rukia lo miro llorosa, el joven se sorprendió ella no era una llorona, en ella solo quería ver lágrimas de felicidad, pero verla tan vulnerable le hiso sentir un vuelco en el estómago, ¿acaso se arrepentía?, pero, eso era posible?, ¿después de la hermosa noche que habían pasado? O aun peor y si ella estaba enferma? ¿Cómo hisana?no quería perderla, tal vez algo menos grave, ¿Byakuya cambio de opinión?...la cabeza del Kurosaki estaba hecha un caos, Rukia adivinando esto se reprendió por las emociones que salían a flote por la hormonas del embarazo. Beso disipando sus dudas.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo el confundido, el beso lo tranquilizo, pero aun así…-¿paso algo grave?

Ella suspiro y lo miro, Ichigo con esa mirada supo que era algo que los incluía a ambos, y no era grave, amenos no aun.

-tu deberías explicarme…-dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.-¿crees que sea grave…?-Rukia sonrió al dejarlo con la incertidumbre.

El peli naranja bufo y maldijo, acaso estaba jugando con él?.

-primero me preocupas y luego me pones un acertijo, porque le das tanta vuelta a las cosas?

La ojivioleta acaricio la cabellera naranja del shinigami sustituto.

-de hecho es que no se qué pensar, Ichigo…-la morena parecía confundida e inocente, Ichigo entendió, ella se sentía feliz por algo, pero asustada por que era algo nuevo.

-no importa que sea yo te apoyare, estamos juntos en esto.-dijo el con una ligera sonrisa.

-está bien…yo...-Ichigo la miro intrigado y curioso, ella reprimió una sonrisa al ver su expresión.- yo… ¡Estoy en cinta!

…

**Continuara, el siguiente capítulo será el último + epilogo (probablemente 2 omakes de otros personajes) jojo que pasara ahora? Acaso Ichigo será tal despistado para no entender que significa estar en cinta? (ósea estar embarazada) y creerá otra cosa?; que creerán los demás?**

**QUE PASARA CON BYAKUYA!?**

**Por cierto está a votación, COMO SE IMAGINAN AL BEBE? (NOMBRE, COLOR DE CABELLO Y OJOS, NIÑO O NIÑA, CUANTOS HIJOS SERÁN 1 O MAS?)**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy dejen reviews!**

**Cuídense, vean anime y lean ****libros**_**manga!**_

_**Bye-nee!**_

_**Kuchiki Ángel fuera!**_


	4. nervios

**Aquí el último capítulo de la historia, pero publicare el punto de vista de los demás EN OMAKES, maso menos la continuación de la historia.**

**Aquí puse, como inicio la relación de Ichigo y Rukia!, gócenla!**

**Por cierto leve renruki…jeje y más!**

_**Cambio de planes: CAPITULO FINAL**_

_**Nervios**_

_2 AÑOS ANTES._

_Las batallas se habían acabado, había recuperado sus poderes y todos los fullbrings se habían desaparecido. Rukia miro la habitación del chico como en los viejos tiempos y acaricio el escritorio el estaba en el instituto y ella aún tenía tiempo para ir por su giga con Urahara, miro una nota curiosa con una cuidada caligrafía que no era del sustituto, la miro un momento y la tomo, venia en un sobre blanco, un blanco tan pulcro que la morena se sintió mal de solo tocarlo, lo único que decía el sobre era:_

_**.Ichigo Kurosaki.**_

_Rukia sintió curiosidad, no era digno de un Kuchiki revisar la correspondencia ajena pero…quien podría escribirle algo al sustituto con tanto esmero si no fuera importante._

_-sana curiosidad, solo es por si en un futuro podría salvar a Ichigo "uy si como no"-dijo la morena._

_La leyó y se arrepintió._

_**Ichigo Kurosaki, se que eres un bruto asa que sin rodeos te escribí mi despedida.**_

_**Solo quería agradecerte por todo lo que me enseñaste (inconscientemente), en el corto periodo que nos conocimos; también porque desde la primera vez que te vi yo me enamore de ti, pensé que era algo de solo vista pero tu actitud y tus acciones terminaron solo por enamorarme mas, pero no tengo intención de luchar por un corazón que ya tiene dueña, además tal vez estos sentimientos de "amor", tal vez solo sea inmensa gratitud que espero descubrir con el tiempo, se feliz el resto e tus días y no seas idiota y díselo de una vez!, amala y hazla feliz inmediatamente después de leer la carta.**_

_**ARIGATOU FRESA!**_

_**RIRUKA DOUKAMINE.**_

_La morena suspiro, realmente eran sentimientos intensos en esa carta, alguien que conoce a otro en tan poco…¿puede enamorarse con esa intensidad?¿porque dentro de ella le dolía lo que decía ahí?¿por qué ansiaba con todo su ser a que riruka tuviera razón y solo fuera una inmensa gratitud?¿por qué no quería darle esto a Ichigo?_

_-¿si ella no va a luchar por el por qué me siento intimidada?-la morena oyó su pregunta en voz alta y se sentó con los ojos abiertos, ¿amaba a Ichigo?. Sonrió y bajo la mirada, la respuesta estaba ahí.-pero aquí lo dice, su corazón ya tiene dueña…-Rukia sintió una lagrima rebelde, probablemente se trataba de Orihime o Tatzuki, ellas habían estado estos 17 meses con él y antes; pero incluso riruka podría ser una rival, si el idiota de Ichigo la buscaba a causa de la carta. La morena podía deshacerse de la carta pero la dejo en el escritorio, le negaría la felicidad a Ichigo, el momento que dejo la carta en el escritorio oyó la puerta cerrase detrás de ella, se volteo bruscamente para encontrarse con esos ojos miel._

_-Ichigo…-la morena se sonrojo._

_-hola, eto…eso es para mí?_

_Rukia miro la carta en su mano aun sobre el escritorio, se maldijo internamente por no soltar el condenado papel. Suspiro, ya había tomado su decisión, si el era feliz ella era feliz._

_-sí, toma lo dejaron aquí.-dijo ella dándosela con fingida indiferencia._

_-¿lo dejaron?, creí que tú me lo habías escrito._

_Ella negó con la cabeza._

_-prefiero decirte las cosas a la cara.-dijo fría tratando de quitar el veneno de las palabras._

_Ichigo se impresiono por su tono de voz con él, y la miro._

_-¿la leíste?_

_Ella asintió, no tenía por qué mentirle._

_-eso no es digno de un Kuchiki…-dijo el imitando a Byakuya, en tono burlón._

_-creí que podría ser una trampa o algo…solo fue por seguridad.-dijo ella en un tono normal, cosa que le estaba costando horrores._

_El asintió y empezó a leer, se sonrojo notablemente, pero luego cerro la carta._

_-¿y bien?-dijo ella tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz._

_Ichigo suspiro y la miro._

_-tengo que hacer lo que dice, tiene razón._

_Rukia sintió que su corazón se despedazaba y oyó como se rompía._

_-menos mal…-dijo el sonriendo rascándose la cabeza, Rukia frunció el ceño._

_-menos mal qu?…-ella iba a reclamar pero no pudo unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos._

_Ella abrió sus ojitos violeta a mas no poder, se aferró a él dejando que el beso se intensificara, el también. Se separaron por falta de oxígeno._

_-lo siento enana, pero te condeno a pasar el resto de tus días conmigo._

_-idiota!_

_-sí, pero es tu culpa, estoy así por ti._

_La beso de nuevo, ella no puso peros, el era suyo y nadie, ninguna humana, shinigami, vizart, espada, fullbring, Quincy o cualquier cosa que pudiera existir se lo quitaría, sonaba posesivo, pero ella lo amaba e iba proteger ese corazón con su vida, porque él era su mundo y ella de el._

…_PRESENTE…._

La ojivioleta acaricio la cabellera naranja del shinigami sustituto.

-de hecho es que no sé qué pensar, Ichigo…-la morena parecía confundida e inocente, Ichigo entendió, ella se sentía feliz por algo, pero asustada por que era algo nuevo.

-no importa que sea yo te apoyare, estamos juntos en esto.-dijo el con una ligera sonrisa.

-está bien…yo...-Ichigo la miro intrigado y curioso, ella reprimió una sonrisa al ver su expresión.- yo… ¡Estoy en cinta!

Ichigo la miro incrédulo, su cerebro tardo unos segundos en procesar la información.

-estas embarazada?

Ella asintió.

-sé que lo de "estar en cinta" no se usa actualmente, pero si, estoy embarazada…

Ella se asustó al pensar que tal vez a él no le agradara la idea.

-increíble…-dijo el sonriendo incrédulo. Iba a ser padre.-Rukia... la miro y acaricio el rostro sonrojado de la morena.

-solo hay un problema…-dijo Rukia sonriendo.

Ichigo la miro confundido y frunció el ceño.

-soy el padre, ¿verdad?

Una cachetada.

-IMBÉCIL! Desgraciadamente si, tu grandísimo genio eres el padre!

-lo siento!, pero no veo el problema entonces.

-bien, si no ves el problema, ve y dile a ni-sama que tú me embarazaste…

Ichigo se desmayó.

…**2 meses después…**

Debajo de un árbol de cerezo con una bella laguna atrás, todos iban de un lado para otro, corriendo con las cosas, emocionados y otros exaltados.

Ichigo se miró al espejo y suspiro, jamás se había imaginado con smoking, pero eso si era un galanas. Se aflojo la corbata por quinta vez.

-sabes si sigues aflojándote la corbata tendrás que quitártela.-dijo ishida burlón.

-lo sé, pero…estoy demasiado ansioso.-dijo nervioso Ichigo.-saldré a dar una vuelta antes de la ceremonia.

-no tardes y no huyas, faltan 30 minutos.

Mientras tanto la morena se miró al espejo, se veía bellísima sin lugar a dudas.

El vestido blanco no era muy elaborado, todos coincidían en que no querían sobrecargar su belleza natural, llevaba unos guantes como los de la familia Kuchiki pero de tela plateada y más para la ocasión, el vestido era con un escote leve en forma de corazón, marcaba su figura y caía elegantemente desde la cintura. El velo de encaje tenía leves destellos de plata. La morena bueno con leve maquillaje.

-te ves hermosa…-ella se volteo a ver unos ojos grises.

-gracias ni-sama.

Él tenía un traje blanco con chaleco blanco y camiseta azul pálido y una corbata plateada. (Una obra de arte, otro galanazo)

-no puedo creer que en media hora deba entregarte a Kurosaki…-dijo el pelinegro, se acercó y beso la frente de la morena.-no le digas…pero, escogiste bien.

-lose hermano, saldré a dar una vuelta…

-lo que quieras, si quieres incluso escápate…-dijo en broma pero con su típico tono, sacando una leve carcajada de Rukia.

La morena miro los arbole de cerezo y acaricio su vientre.

-en 7 meses…-dijo ella sonriendo.

-no te querrás escapar o sí?-dijo una voz burlona detrás de ella.

-no, la verdad no y usted por qué tan elegante?-dijo la morena a Renji.

-vine a impedir una boda y secuestrar a la novia…-dijo el sonriente.

Rukia sonrió.

-creo que te equivocaste de boda…-dijo ella.

-no lo hice.-dijo el mirando un árbol de sakura tranquilamente.

-Renji…-Rukia frunció levemente el ceño.-no es gracioso.

-no es una broma, ¡Rukia, yo te amo! — Repitió su declaración con firmeza— Siento no habértelo dicho antes—ladeó su cabeza con arrepentimiento, pero, luego la alzó en busca de los ojos de la chica—Desde el día en que te conocí has estado presente en mi mente. Intenté decírtelo, pero, me consideraba débil. Después...—titubeó un poco antes de proseguir—cuando Byakuya apareció: mis miedos aumentaron. Sabía que no podías fijarte en alguien como yo; no después de conocer a alguien tan imponente como él, tan importante... Yo no era nada comparado con él, así que decidí entrenar con todas mis fuerzas. Decidí superarle, pero, siempre él parecía tan superior… No me considero digno de tu amor. Sé que no lo merezco, ya no. Siento no haber sido valiente…pero ya es tarde ¿no?, Ichigo…el realmente, ese idiota te ama mucho.

-sí, es tarde, yo lo amo a él, Renji lo lamento, hace mucho te quise pero…todo cambio. Lo lamento.

-no lo lamentes, ¿si te hubiera detenido ese día en la academia?

-no lose, el destino trabaja de forma misteriosa, jamás espere encontrar a un joven en el mundo humano que me hiciera sentir viva y especial, que fuera tan terco como para ir tras de lo que realmente le importa sin importar que, amo a Ichigo con cada fibra de mi alma y con todo lo que soy, daré cualquier cosa con tal de verlo feliz y ahora llevo el fruto de ese amor en mi vientre, y me hace feliz y tan dichosa, que deseo con todo mi corazón que tu algún día encuentres a alguien que te haga tan feliz como Ichigo me hace feliz a mí.

-gracias Rukia…por todo.

Mientras un joven de cabellos naranja escuchaba detrás de un árbol de sakura, con una enorme sonrisa.

**Unos minutos después.**

-y con el poder que me confiere el sitio web, USTED PUEDE SER JUEZ. com y la soul society, yo kitsuke Urahara los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Rukia jalo a Ichigo de la corbata y lo beso, Ichigo la levanto un poco.

Todos ahí lloraban y aplaudían.

-señora Kurosaki…me gusta cómo suena…-dijo la morena

-me alegro…por que no vas a volver a usar otro apellido a partir de ahora…-dijo sonriente Ichigo, mientras Renji miraba desde el fondo.

-estas bien?-dijo ikkaku palmeando su espalda.

-si…ahora es mi turno de ser feliz, pero no con ella-dijo Renji.

-bien dicho…¿pastel?

-claro!-dijo el pelirrojo devorando el pastel.

Rukia bailaba con Ichigo en la pista y sonreía tiernamente.

-¿crees que algunos pensaron que te casabas conmigo por estar embarazada?

-no importa, al fin y al cabo ya son 2 razones para celebrar, ¿no?

-tres…en realidad…-dijo ella.

-por?

-porque hoy hace 5 años, te conocí…

-Rukia…-dijo el asombrado.

-gracias por existir Ichigo…

-no, gracias a ti, si no mi existencia no tendría sentido…

La fiesta siguió, hasta la madrugada, y bueno los novios aprovecharon muy bien su luna de miel, algunos invitados acabaron ebrios e incluso perdidos en hueco mundo pero…nada de qué preocuparse….

…**7 meses después…**

-kya!

-tranquila mi vida!, PUJA!

-AHH! ES TU CULPA ICHIGO!

-PORQUE?

-AHHH!

-lo está haciendo bien Kurosaki-san! Un poco más!

-AH!

En eso unos llantos se oyeron por todo el recinto.

Ichigo miro a Ryuken que sonreía con Ishiin, Orihime miraba llorosa de la emoción

-maldición…-dijo Ishiin lloroso de la emoción- Ichigo al fin hiciste algo bien!

-felicidades Ichigo y Rukia, fueron gemelos.

Rukia reprimió un chillido de emoción.

Ichigo sostuvo a uno de los bebes con sumo cuidado y lo miro, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos avellana, el otro tenía el cabello naranja con ojos violeta.

Ichigo se acercó a Rukia y se los dio el se acomodó a su lado y la miro.

-son hermosos…-dijo la morena a Ichigo- creo que se parecerán a ti…-le dijo ella cansada pero feliz.

-¿Cómo los llamaran?-pregunto Inoue.

-este será Etsu **(n.a: SIGNIFICA: más allá)-**dijo la morena señalando al de cabello naranja.

-…y el será Michigo **(n.a: SIGNIFICA: MICHI= autoridad; GO: heroico o defensor.).**

Todos ahí asintieron en señal de aprobación menos Ishiin.

-HIJO! NO HAY UN SOLO ISHIIN JUNIOR!

-por supuesto que no…-dijo Ichigo con voz seria mientras le sonreía a los bebes.-primero muerto antes de hacer sufrir a mis hijos asi.

= la cara de Ishiin.

Ichigo sonrió, los echaron de la habitación pues Rukia tenía que descansar, y los bebes tenían que ser llevados a pesar.

Una vez afuera Ichigo compro un café, estaba exhausto pero ya no podía esperar para llevarse a Rukia y a los bebes a casa, mientras pensaba en esto una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-kurosaki-kun…-dijo la peli naranja sonrojada.

-Inoue, gracias por ayudar en el parto!-dijo el peli naranja.

-no hay problema, para eso son los amigos, pero…-ella bajo la cabeza.-¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-claro

-eres feliz?

-si-dijo sin dudar.-¿por qué?

-por nada…creo que si eres feliz todo es mejor, no crees?-dijo ella sonriendo.

-tienes razón, se disfruta más, no cambiaría nada de lo que tengo por nada del mundo.

-pero no lo pensaste, nada de esto paso por tu mente…

-pero no puedo planear mi felicidad, se construyó al azar, nada era parte del plan…y eso es lo que lo hace especial…-dijo tomando el café.-no podemos saber que pasara por eso debemos proteger el "ahora", para que después no haya que arrepentirse de lo que fue…-concluyo el mirando el techo.

-tienes razón Kurosaki-kun, y gracias!

-por?

-por ser feliz ¡

Ichigo la miro sin entender, ella se despidió y salió del hospital.

-kurosaki-kun… es feliz…-dijo llorosa mirando a la joven frente a ella.

-entonces, creo que estamos en paz…-dijo la joven.

-tenías razón…-dijo Inoue.

-lose, su corazón ya tiene dueña, y ahora ya son tres, no hay espacio para ti ni para mi, adiós Orihime gracias.

-adiós, riruka-san.

La pelirroja se alejó del hospital y al darse la vuelta una lágrima rebelde se escapó por sus ojos.

-cuídalo bien shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki…

…

**¿Fin? No, solo es el comienzo…**

…

**Que tal? Me aman me odian? Bueno, habrá algunos omakes…planeo hacer tres…quienes quieren que sean los afortunados! Y de quienes les gustaría saber.**

**Aquí acabo la historia principal, que tal los nombre de los niños?**

**Bueno espero sus reviews!**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo asta ahora!**

**Los vere en los omakes! A y lean mi nueva historia: "BLACK SAKURA: SANGRE MALDITA" (UN POCO DE TODO)**

BYE-NEE!


	5. OMAKE: hijos deichigo!

**Gracias por sus reviews! A: VIDEL KUROSAKI, JESSY MOON 15, oO Akisa Oo, As carabajal, SASUhina fan fiction, noriko X y mari. .**

**Aquí tenemos el penúltimo omake.**

Por cieto los señalamientos de la historia:

_NARACION._

**PERSONAJE QUE ESTA HABLANDO:**

ESCRITO.

ACCIONES.

_**CAMBIO DE PLANES: OMAKE 1**_

_**ETSU KUROSAKI Y MICHIGO KUROSAKI.**_

_**PRESENTAN:**_

**MICHIGO V.S TAREA**

_HOLA! Me llamo Etsu Kurosaki! Voy a narrar este capítulo junto con mi hermano!_

_QUE ONDA!? Me llamo Kurosaki Michigo, pero me dicen Michi-kun de cariño (mi mama)._

**Etsu ya de unos 14 años vestido de shinigami empieza a leer (**MAS BIEN FINGE LEER, EL LIBRO ESTA DE CABEZA**) un libro que dice: **_**"HARRY POTTER y la piedra filosofal"**_

**Etsu: **_habia una vez un chico de 7 años llamado michigo, que vivía felizmente en una mansión en la sociedad de almas, era una "casa" humilde con pantalla de plasma, jacuzzi, toboganes de agua, kineck y todos los video juegos que pudiera imaginar!...repito era un hogar humilde. Un día en la primaria le dejaron de tarea que investigara sobre los animales acuáticos, pero…_-música terrorífica de fondo, seguida de una melodía triste, en la escena un pequeño michigo busca por todos lados desesperado.-_OH NO! Mama ha ido a una misión y no esta! Para ayudarlo con la tares y algo peor!_

Michigo pone cara de horror y cae de rodillas, todo se vuelve oscuro y una luz blanca baja desde el techo y lo ilumina.

**MICHIGO: **no hay…-_musica de horror_- INTERNET!

**Etsu: **_el pequeño niño de 7 años emprende una marcha heroica soportando:_

**Tormentas: **sale michigo con una sombrilla fingiendo que camina con esfuezo, mientras Urahara enciende un ventilador frente a el, ururu y jinta le habientan agua y Etsu golpeal metales para imitar rayos.

**Lucha con hollows: **michigo tiene una zampakuto de carton y empieza a luchar con un gatito con mascara de carton, (disque la mascara hollow).

**Pelea contra los capitanes: **ururu sale disfrasada de Soi Fong y finge pelear con michigo, el finge pegarle, y ella cae al suelo fingiendo morir.

**Ururu: **Yoruichi-sama! Oh ya veo la luz!-bua finge morir y le hechan ensima un balde de pintura roja.

**Michigo:** tranquila! Peleaste con OLOR!- _dice el heroicamente con una luz de reflector._

**Etsu: **no seas pendejo!, es H-O-N-O-R, olor tu abuela!

**Michigo: **oie, tenemos la misma abuela!

**Etsu: **-.-* _segumos con la historia, llego asta lo mas alto del Sereitei._

Entonces aparece en el escenario la colina donde iba ser ejecutada Rukia (francamente se me acaba del olvidar el nombre); el pelinegro (michi-kun) se sentó en medio y empeso a hacer la tarea…na, jaja, ni yo me creo esa, empezó a jugar en un juego MMO en línea. En eso llega jinta dizfrasado de shinigami.

**Jinta: **enano, no puedes jugar en la motaña sagrada!

Entonces michigo saca su zampakuto de carton.

**Michigo: **HICISTE QUE PERDIERA 100HP! MUERE! GETSUGA TENSHO!

Y el ecenario es destruido por un getsuga tensho enorme.

**Fin :D**

_**Mientras tanto en la mansión Kurosaki.**_

-USTEDES DOS SON LO QUE LE SIGUE DE IDIOTAS!-grito furioso Ichigo.-VOLVIERON A DESTRUIR PARTE DE LA CASA IGUAL QUE CUANDO TENIAN 7 AÑOS!

-ESPERA!, ese fue michigo, hoy solo narre como lo hacia!-dijo etsu en su defensa.

-oni-chan baka!-dijo una niña de cabello negro con royos naranjas y ojos violetas, como de cinco años.

-no me apoyes Hisana…-dijo con aura depresiva michigo.

-si mi niña, lo se tus hermanos son idiotas!-dijo Ichigo tan consentidor con su pequeña.-EN CUANTO A USTREDES PAR DE RETRASADOS, LIMPIEN ANTES DE QUE SU MADRE VUELVA!

-si, otto-san…-dijeron ambos al unisono aburridos, tks, ni que fuera para tanto solo era la milésima quinta ves que les susedia.

…

**Próximo omake: ****Etsu tiene novia!**

Jaja, tienes novia, ke lindo!

**Etsu: **_sonrojado…_no es cierto! Ella es una mandona!

**Michigo: **_sonríe pícaramente _es que no le hace caso y el quiere con ella

Por cierto! QUIEN ES?

**Rukia: **CRECEN TAN RÁPIDO! Pero yo sospecho quien es…

Quien?

**Hisana: **MAMA! Kedo cholate!

**Rukia: **_Con cara de ternura. _Lo que diga mi princesa!

**Etsu: **mama! Quiero echii!

_Aparecen golpes y un Etsu todo moreteado._

Esto…yo mejor no me meto con estos asuntos familiares…

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

**Bye-nee!**


End file.
